1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual purpose garment used both as a garment and a purse. It more particularly relates to a purse capable of being worn as an outer garment or converted and carried as a purse. Contained items are always accessible in either mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, dual purpose articles of this type have been raincoats or jackets that folded or stuffed into a pocket or pouch for convenient carrying and storage. The primary purpose of the pocket or pouch was to transport the garment. Some of these bags or pouches functioned as tote bags while in the folded state, but the disadvantage of these is that when converted back to an outerwear garment there is no convenient storage area for items that were placed in the tote bag. Some of the tote bags are comprised of a portion of the outerwear garment. The disadvantage of these is that the garment portion is exposed to soiling.